runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lord Rapter
Welcome! Hello and Welcome to the wiki! I see your are from the RSW, so I guess you don't need much help, but if you do, you can contact me! Thanks, 00:23, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Sig I see that your signature has some image red links. You can upload the image here if you want. -- 02:34, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Just go onto the RSW and click and drag the pics that match your signature. Then, click the red links on your sig and it will go to the upload page saying you need to upload the images. The just upload them. But I have to say, no more then 2 images on your sig. This is because of lagging problems and people beening carried away with them. Hope this helps! -- 15:00, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::Sure, you can have any logo, even if it's not from RS. And for you sig, just upload the pics from the RSW and name the images just like the images on your sig are. -- 16:45, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Possibly Joining You left a message on my page about possibly joining. I would be happy to! You can pm me in game or leave a message on my page about my responsibilities. Btw i got 70 str yesterday, so that is a change i need to make on my wiki --Ian G R 21:38, 30 August 2008 (UTC) New Pic Actually, I really don't care about the limit. I think I'll make the limit 15, just for you. Cheers, 01:55, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :Np, :) -- 02:29, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Multiclanning Yea of course I can still join! The guy that you saw the message from has actually still not responded after about 2 weeks so im not on that clan anyway --Ian G R 20:04, 14 September 2008 (UTC) GreenSkulls Hello! I'm Airblade86, a sysop on this wikia. I'm just here to tell you that your clan has been featured as the Featured Article for late October to early November. Congratulations! -- [[User:Airblade86|'Airblade86']] ([[User talk:Airblade86|'Talk']] • [[Clan:Guthix Blade|'Guthix Blade']]) 23:10, 27 October 2008 (UTC) No problem. Btw, I created a template for featured articles and if you would like to use it, add to your clan page. Cheers! -- [[User:Airblade86|'Airblade86']] ([[User talk:Airblade86|'Talk']] • [[Clan:Guthix Blade|'Guthix Blade']]) 23:03, 28 October 2008 (UTC) clan wars fights if you would like to fight some clans plz add your clan to this page http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Clan_war_ladder ??? what pvp worlds thing? Brother Btz has entered the building! 15:23, 12 November 2008 (UTC) RE:Alliance Sure. It be nice to have GreenSkulls as an ally. Add yourself to the Guthix Blade Ally Clan list! 13:42, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Clan war Darkriders challenges you to clan war, all out at clan wars arena, everything goes and it will be in the normal wildy area add me on runescape to talk about it Tiblo3 22:16, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Hello it is I Kisanorame and I just wanted you to know that you are welcome to request an alliance with my clan if you wish, so if you want to know about my clan it isClan: Eternitys End Clan Invitation Hello Peteypirana! I was wondering if GreenSkulls would be interested in having the Guthix Blade as an ally. Yes I am only lvl 42 but I have many members in the 70s, 80s, 90s, and even a few in the 100s. 00:12, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :A clan of 3 huh? Guthix Blade has much more allies than the ones listed on the clan page. We have about 10 different allied clans which will also be your allies now. 22:27, 10 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Important Notice Although I'm not in your clan, do you think that maybe Cragmore did it himself instead of being hacked? 16:11, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Sorry for wasting your time then. 17:26, 14 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Thanks, that's very kind of you. 15:47, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Please take a look at this page. Thanks, 20:44, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Clan Just wondering....how do you get more than one owner of GreenSkulls? 21:25, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :Hey can you add your imput to this page please? Thank you! 23:11, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah but why put them as owners when they don't get owner privileges. RE: Hey, man! How long has it been? I've been fine overall, but you are right: it has been a while since we last talked! I haven't been playing RuneScape actively since probably February for reasons I haven't completely figured out myself. I assume I'm just going through one of those less active phases I've gone through before, but I'm certainly still interested in the game. I read the new bit you added to the GreenSkulls article and I am happy for you that you're in love, but are you serious? Jennette McCurdy? Jennette McCurdy? The star from iCarly? I mean, I don't know what to say. It's amazing that you would get to know a celebrity (over the internet, I'm assuming) who would get to know you back. If they're anything like people who become famous from something they do online and have virtually no real-world notability, they would have to get so many people trying to talk to them it would be impossible to actually get to know them who doesn't already, I would assume. I'm happy for you, man! 05:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Zerouh's Triumvirate Hey there man. I've seen your clan, the Greenskulls, and might I commerate you on such a wonderful clan you have created. To have achieved over 200 members and made featured article is quite a feat. In fact, you're clan would be a great addition to the large Union:Zerouhs Triumvirate. We are an intelligence spreading Union who have united over 15 clans. I highly recommend you to join us. Please reply back on my talk page with your response. Thanks!Red Dog31 21:30, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Well we are currently the featured clan. You can talk to Zerouh if you have any questions about us or just check out our page. Glad to have you with us!Red Dog31 21:55, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::*Good day, it is with the greatest respect I can give to welcome you to the Triumvirate. First, please understand I am not the leader here, the name can be misleading and many people see me as the leader, I am simply the founder, no more powerful then anyone else. Second, as you are joining us you are given representation within the Administrative Branch (only if you wish to). Article three of our Constitution details exactly what that means. Once you understand all that just send me a message and I can give you some information (once again only if you want) involving where to go and how it works. Now we can work a lot of different ways, many of our clans don't really even do so much with the union as a whole, and tend to stick with their own business. We understand this and it is perfectly all right, we want the clans to have freedom. However much you devote and interact with the union as a whole is your choice, not ours, and the union will rarely (if ever) ever interfere with anything you do as a clan unless you want us to assist with something or etc. Thank you so much for your time, you have been very polite and kind. ゼロウ 03:57, June 28, 2010 (UTC) War Numbers Hey man, it's me, Red again. It's been a while since we've talked. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you're active and still part of the Triumvirate and stuff. Also, how many members does your clan have and if we were to call upon it to go to war, how many members do you think you would be able to call at the hour? Thanks man!Red Dog31 01:16, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Administration Hey man, since you're part of the Triumvirate and all, could you (or someone else you ask) be willing to join our Administration site? We need help getting it up and running again and since I assume you represent you're clan, we could use you :). 15:02, October 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sorry about that. If a clan page wasn't editted in a while, I assumed that it was dead. Sorry man. Either way, I'm done marking categories, so I wouldn't worry about any more problems in the future. 17:10, January 22, 2012 (UTC)